A Deserving End
by dobe-uchiha-teme
Summary: Naruto had always been on the receiving end, afraid if he didn't do so, Sasuke would leave again. It took Sakura to convince Sasuke that he, too, should give it a shot and remove the blond ninja of his insecurities.


**Title:** A Deserving End

**Rating:** M/NC-17 (lemon)

**Pairings:** Narusasu/Sasunaru (hinted Kakasaku)

**Summary: **Naruto had always been on the receiving end, afraid if he didn't do so, Sasuke would leave again. It took Sakura to convince Sasuke that he, too, should give it a shot and remove the blond ninja of his insecurities.

Sasuke was confident about his skills in bed. He knew he satisfied his blond lover thoroughly and lovingly, endless nights of love-making and dirty whispers. Naruto had no complaints being on the receiving end, and of course, Sasuke gladly took up the offer.

But it was when Sasuke was out for lunch with the busy medic ninja that he realised he might be wrong.

Don't misunderstand. Sasuke never forced his dobe to do anything he didn't want to, and he loves the man with all his heart, mind and soul. Naruto had no issues being the bottom, the raven haired ninja knew all that. A man of his style could not be gentle, yet Sasuke tried his best to lay feather like touches on his Naruto, to love and coddle him the way the blond deserved.

The keen whimpers that called out for him as he settled in the tight and burning cavern, deep blue eyes that yearned to be held and taken, it was obvious that Sasuke was loved as well.

"...Sasuke? Are you listening?" Sakura waved a hand in front of the dazed man.

"Sorry." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows while taking a sip of green tea.

Sakura heaved a sigh, ruffling her bubblegum pink hair a little with her left hand. Sasuke immediately noticed the shimmering band on the ring finger. She had been married to Kakashi for a while now, despite the two being almost a decade apart in their ages. Then again, Sasuke couldn't say it was something he didn't expect. Kakashi had been looking less morbid, prancing around in Konoha, occasionally meeting him for tea (on time, _legasp_) and talking about his own exciting sex life. So if Sakura wanted to give him advice, he should gladly take it.

"What do you mean when I should give in? The dobe is willing, I am willing, I don't see anything wrong with the current set up."

"You didn't really change, did you?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What I'm trying to say, and believe me Kakashi agreed with me on this, is that Naruto is afraid."

Sasuke reeled his brain away from the fact his former sensei and teammate were discussing about his own sex life as though it's the weather.

"Why is Naruto afraid of me?"

"Okay, he's not afraid of you, per se, but rather the notion that..." Sakura tried to place her words, "...that you might leave again."

Sasuke gave his best puzzled look.

"Sasuke, during the times you were gone, Naruto didn't have it easy at all." _Neither did I_, the Uchiha thought. But he knew it wasn't fair, for he was the one who left first.

"He's developed that insecure side of him that has always been there, but overshadowed by the loud and noisy front he puts up. Naruto is complicated. He treasures the bonds around him and most importantly, the one with you. He is afraid that you'd leave him again, someday, even if he doesn't show it. I think that's why he's always submitting to you."

"But I thought he liked it...?"

Sakura stopped him before he went any further. "Sasuke, I don't know what goes on in your bedroom, and I don't really want to know, but yes, Naruto has been looking happier ever since your return. But I'm not sure if he had healed that scar of his, the one left by you."

Sasuke winced.

"What I'm trying to say is that Naruto has his pride. Not that being bottom destroys it, in fact it does make him feel wanted and that's why he has been searching for for years, to be needed by the ones around him. But maybe you can try letting him make the move, let someone handle you for once. Let him overcome his own fear, let him know and feel you're here for him and that you'll never leave..."

Sasuke hated the way the other ninja trailed off as though questioning this belief herself.

"I'm not leaving, Sakura." Sasuke replied firmly. He was here to stay. He had his dobe, his friends (no matter how distant he was from them), and the Hokage had even let him restore his own Uchiha district despite everything he did in the past.

Sakura gave a slightly relieved smile, placing her petit hand over Sasuke's cold one.

"Of course you aren't."

A few evenings later, Sasuke spent his hours whipping up dishes for Naruto, who was returning from a mission that day. He thought about the conversation with Sakura.

Sasuke hadn't been the most perceiving ninja among his peers. He was bad at this aspect of his life. Although this lack of emotional awareness did help in his missions, feelings are still important. Naruto, on the other hand, knew nothing but how others felt. He empathises with people, truly understands their plight with his heart. Sasuke knew how lucky he was to have him.

_Was Naruto really still insecure? _Sasuke thought. They haven't tried switching places in the bedroom before...not that Sasuke was unwilling, but come to think of it, the dobe never asked. Naturally, the Uchiha assumed it was what the man wanted. And not that it really mattered, who took the dominant role...right?

Suddenly, uscular arms wrapped around his torso, a chin leaning on his left shoulder.

"Tadaima(1), teme."

Sasuke jumped and whacked the dobe on his head. He did not even notice when Naruto came into the room. Where had his ninja instincts gone to? Distracted by thoughts of this very blond mate. He could never be calm around Naruto even after all these years. His heart thumped wildly at the sight of the dirty ninja, that mischievous grin and the messy blond hair that he had the urge to touch.

He missed Naruto, wanting nothing but to see that playful smile full of happiness on the scarred face of his dobe.

It was then he realised that it wasn't about who bottomed or not. It was about Naruto truly deserving happiness, and Sasuke was willing to do anything to make that happen.

Naruto said something about having not bathed for three days and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Sasuke to his own thoughts.

The raven haired ninja realised what he must do. But it'll have to wait till after dinner. He turned around and continued cooking ramen (with healthy vegetables of course).

_How am I going to do this?_ Sasuke pondered.

"How was the mission?"

"Oh you know, how awesome I am and so I kicked their asses before they could lay a finger on me." Naruto grinned cheekily, making Sasuke smirk.

"Yes I'm sure dobe."

Naruto cuddled up towards him on the couch, arms wrapping around the Uchiha and burying his head into the man's chest.

Sasuke ran his fingers tentatively through the soft blond locks, massaging Naruto's head.

"Mmm, you smell good." Naruto heaved a sigh, glad to be finally back home after a month long of missions. They remained silent for a while, simply enjoying each other's company, when Sasuke decided to speak.

"You know, I met Sakura for lunch the other day."

Sleepy eyes looked up at him. "Oh really? What did you talk about?"

Sasuke wanted to touch the whiskered scars on Naruto's face, but held himself back. "Nothing much. She said she'll treat you ramen soon, since you got chosen to be Hokage."

"Hell yeah!" Naruto jumped up and accidentally knocked his elbow on Sasuke's chin. "Heh I'm sorry teme, but ramen is the best thing on earth!"

Sasuke rubbed his face with an annoyed expression that set Naruto reeling.

"...but of course, Sasuke's top on my list." Naruto smiled and leaned in for a chaste peck on the nose.

Sasuke felt his face burning up like a blushing school girl. He pushed Naruto away quickly and walked to the bedroom, but not before the loud ninja grabbed his wrist and held him tightly against himself.

"Hey, don't go anywhere okay? Just...just let me hold you for a bit." Naruto whispered, insecurity lacing his every word. Sasuke felt stupid for not noticing these small actions before Sakura pointed it out.

Sometimes Naruto would hold his hand when they took a stroll at the lake, though Sasuke would shake it off, embarrassed.

Sometimes Naruto would just stare at him, not speaking, smiling as though he means the world.

These small actions speaking a thousand words, yet Sasuke was too blind to notice.

Apologetically, he lifted his hand and stroked Naruto's hair lightly, hoping it would express what he could never do with words.

"Don't worry Usuratonkachi, I'm here."

Naruto was stunned for a second before he smiled, beaming brightly, "Well someone's sappy today." Then, Sasuke decided to put his plan into action.

He looked into the azure blue eyes and said softly, "Look dobe, Sakura also gave me some advice. And I think it is timely and accurately. So don't question anything, okay? Just, accept it."

Naruto gave a look of confusion before Sasuke kissed him right on the lips. This time, he let Naruto's tongue swirl around his own, letting the man take charge.

Naruto tightened his arm on Sasuke's waist, exploring the moist cavern with his taste buds. He was curious as to why Sasuke was being so meek and submissive, but Naruto was not going to pass up on a rare chance like this.

Naruto ushered them towards their bedroom, tongues still intertwined. He pulled back to lay Sasuke on the bed, smouldering gaze piercing deep into the latter's eyes, igniting the fiery ball of lust pitting at his groin.

Sasuke could not resist. His primal instincts urged and he pulled the dobe down for another heated exchange, sliding their bodies close and panting into each other's mouth. They removed each other's clothing piece by piece, till they were naked as the day they were born.

Dizzy with want, Sasuke flipped them over and reached for the lube in the bedside drawer. The blond male instinctively spread his legs, feet planted on the silk mattress.

It was then Sasuke floundered and woke up from his heated trance.

"Wait, wait." He panted heavily, watching Naruto's chest heave as the latter gave a confused look.

"What, Sasuke? You want to stop?"

Sasuke shook his head desperately, trying to find the right words. Naruto nodded understandingly, stroking Sasuke's face with his calloused palm. The Uchiha leaned into the touch as he stared at the flushed look on Naruto.

Sasuke wanted to love this man the way he deserved. But he didn't know how. His primal urges always took charge and things did fall into place. Yet, he wanted to give change a chance. He needed Naruto to know he'd always be here, and that he'll only submit to Naruto, no one else. That the dobe is special, and he belongs to him exclusively.

"I..." Sasuke shoved the lube into Naruto's hand. "I...want you to do it."

Naruto raised his eyebrows before grinning, slight relief on his face. "Oh you teme, you want _me_ to put on a show for you? All right, dirty it shall be."

Sasuke panicked. "No you dobe! _No!_"

Naruto was truly confused this time. "Then what do you want me to do?" He asked, lifting the lube to make a point.

Sasuke, red as a tomato, rolled onto the comforter next to his lover. But he was too embarrassed, so he hid his face in the pillow and mumbled something inaudible.

"...!"

"What?" Naruto wanted to push the pillow away but Sasuke resisted.

"...me!"

"Huh?"

Exasperated, Sasuke peeked out under the pillow, face utterly flushed. "I said you can do me, you dobe! Do I need to spell it out for you?"

This time Naruto circled the stubborn man's wrist before the latter could hide again. "Shit, what's wrong? Did I do something? Sasuke?"

Sasuke recognised the panicked expression and calmed himself down.

"No you didn't do anything dobe. I just...thought we could change things a little."

"But are you sure? There's nothing wrong with things now right? I mean I'm really okay being-"

"Naruto. I _want_ this." This time Sasuke could not resist tracing the fox-like whiskers on the other man's handsome face. "I...I want you to know how it feels to be the one in control over me. You're the only person that will ever see this, the one that will pull every sound from me and make me fall deeper and I want it okay? I want this. Please."

Naruto stared at his lover, "B-but I don't know if I can-"

"Naruto, _please_," Sasuke held the deep gaze and mouthed the words he never dared to say out loud.

_I love you._

Those were the magic words, igniting the fiery lust in Naruto's guts as he claimed Sasuke's already slightly bruised lips. The Uchiha fought to keep up with the swirling tongue caressing his own thoroughly.

Sasuke felt familiar strong arms lift his legs over broad muscular shoulders, exposing himself to the very eyes of his lover.

Slightly nervous, he nodded at the other ninja, who uncapped the bottle of lube and poured copiously over the hidden entrance. He bit his lip when a finger breached him, the feeling a little foreign, but not entirely unpleasant.

The long digit probed and pushed, curling slightly to brush the very spot that had Sasuke seeing stars. Immediately, the raven arched his back, his toes curling as he squeezed on the foreign finger.

"S-Sasuke, you're so tight..." Naruto was awed by the erotic display, exclusively for him only.

Soon, another two fingers joined the first, stretching the sacred entrance wide and had Sasuke writhing on the sheets. It was getting a little uncomfortable.

Yet, the sensation of being stimulated from the prostate was very different from usual one, and it simply took a few more prods on that tiny knob and a brush of Naruto's palm on his erection to coax an immense orgasm out of Sasuke.

"...Sasuke, I can't hold it anymore. Can I...?" Naruto asked softly for permission.

Coming down from his high and having temporarily lost his ability to speak, Sasuke circled his legs around Naruto's waist, feeling their bodies fit perfectly as always. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him down for another passionate lip lock.

_Yes._

A slight thrust and the bulbous head of Naruto's cock pushed past the tight ring.

Sasuke dug his nails into Naruto's back, panting heavily as he forced himself to get used to the girth. It was painful, he couldn't lie. Even as a ninja this union was testing his threshold.

_How...how did Naruto endure this?_ Sasuke thought, a tear trickling down the side of his face, only to have it kissed away gently by his blond mate.

Tenderly.

Lovingly.

Naruto stared at him, holding his face in place. Sasuke, helpless, stared back as Naruto thrust forward a little further, nestling himself deep in the warm, stretched cavern.

"S-Sorry Sasuke, it hurts right? I'm sorry. It will feel better soon. You feel really good..." Naruto made up by leaving small kisses on the Uchiha's neck, nibbling, sucking, distracting him from the pain.

"You..." _endured this for me, all this time. _The raven gasped when canine teeth pierced his skin, leaving a blooming bruise at its wake.

_Naruto loves me this much._

Sasuke felt overwhelmed, brimming with an intense emotion he haven't felt before. Slowly brushing the blond hair from the blue eyes, he gave his lover the closest he could to a smile.

"Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto grinned, eyes welling up with tears. He pulled out slowly, before thrusting all the way to the hilt and hitting that very spot.

"A-Ah!" Sasuke screamed, pain almost disappearing, replaced by a powerful sensation of being filled to the brim.

_With love._

Naruto started rocking his hips, from shallow to vigorous thrusts, never missing the tiny spot that made Sasuke see white behind his eyelids. Instinctively, the darker haired ninja rotated his hips to meet each push.

"I'm close, Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head, unable to handle the hot pleasure coursing through his veins, spreading through his entire being.

They came almost together, holding each other in a tight embrace.

Listening to their soft heartbeat, they stayed in each other's arms, contented having found happiness.

"Why the sudden...change?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

Choosing his words wisely, Sasuke whispered his promise.

"I won't leave you, Naruto, I won't leave." _Never again._

It took a few seconds, but Naruto understood his words. Nodding gently, the blond leaned in, taking Sasuke's lips gently, as though it was the first time. A renewed vow, a treasured promise.

After a few moments, with a mischievous smirk, Naruto had them flipped over.

"My turn, teme."

And how could Sasuke resist?

Naruto was thereafter being loved and coddled by his stoic lover, his own voice hoarse from screaming Sasuke's name.

Backs arched, chests touched, fingers intertwined.

They needed to be together, to get away.

Away from the past when things went wrong.

Away from the things that they missed out.

Away from all the insecurities.

Towards the place they yearned to be, together.

They never left each other's touch that night.

Then again, why would they leave, when all they needed was each other?

**(1)Tadaima: I'm home/ I'm back**

**A/N: Hello! I'm really happy for the reviews/ favourites for my first NS oneshot! Thank you guys! (though I would like it if the silent favouriters/readers came out to review a little, heh!)**

**I couldn't resist doing a little emotional one shot on the lovebirds. Their relationship is so warped, but so special. Hope you like this piece!**


End file.
